The Mystery of Cooking
by drwhofangirl591
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin discovers Belle's inability to cook when an attempt at making breakfast goes awry. (My own interpretation of early Domestic!RumBelle.)


**Summary: **Rumpelstiltskin discovers Belle's inability to cook when an attempt at making breakfast goes awry.

**Author's Note:** I imagine this taking place shortly after Belle is brought to the Dark Castle. My own interpretation of early Domestic!RumBelle. I own nothing!

It had only been a week since Rumpelstiltskin had brought Belle to the Dark Castle and in that short time he had learned two things about his new caretaker- first that she was painfully curious, and second that she was a terrible cook. Leave it to him to pick the one woman in all the land with the fewest culinary skills. He supposed that's what he got for choosing to take a young maiden who had probably never had to lift a finger in the kitchen before now.

The first few meals she had served him were on the brink of inedible and he began to wonder if Belle was doing it on purpose. He couldn't blame her; after all he had just swept her away from her family and friends only to live out the rest of her days with a wicked monster as her only company. But no matter how much it irked him that his meals were continually burnt, undercooked, or just plain unappetizing Rumpelstiltskin never said a word about it. He decided that he was not going to give her the satisfaction of knowing her spitefulness was getting to him. Instead he would magic up a new meal after dismissing her.

The mystery behind Belle's cooking was revealed one morning after he had been sitting in the great hall waiting for her to bring him his breakfast. He waited patiently, imagining what horrendous meal she had concocted for him today. After several long minutes and still no sign of the girl he began to wonder if she had forgotten about him. On second thought maybe she had gotten lost among the winding passages of his castle; it wouldn't be the first time since her arrival that he'd had to rescue her from going in circles for hours. Getting up from his chair Rumpelstiltskin went to go find the troublesome girl.

As he came striding into the kitchen he found his little maid sitting in front of the fireplace staring in frustration at a pot of boiling water. She was so engrossed in the pot that she hadn't heard him walk up behind her. He peered over her shoulder to see what was holding her attention so captive.

"What are you doing?" he asked, completely baffled.

Belle gasped at the sound of his voice. Startled by her master's sudden appearance she hopped to her feet and twirled around to face him. "I could ask you the same thing." she stated indignantly, smoothing the wrinkles in her blue dress as she spoke.

A mischievous smile flickered across his face. He found a certain pleasure in flustering her. "I came down here looking for my breakfast. Am I to assume that _that_ is it?" He asked in a mocking tone as he pointed to the fireplace.

Again Belle gasped realizing that she had lost track of the time. "I'm sorry; I didn't realize how long this was taking! It's just that I- I thought I would try to boil a few eggs but I don't really know how long it takes and I got distracted." The poor girl was nearly in tears as she tried to explain her tardiness.

Without a word Rumpelstiltskin stepped around her; with his hands clasped tightly behind his back he leaned forward and examined the pot. Most of the water had boiled away and now several of the eggs were smoking as the flames burned the bottom of the pan.

"Well they're certainly done now dearie," he quipped as Belle joined him in staring at the blackening eggs.

"Oh no!" she cried out as she snatched up a cloth and removed the pot from the fire. She grabbed a ladle and dowsed the eggs with water from a nearby bucket. The metal hissed loudly and the eggs cracked from the sudden temperature change. Rumpelstiltskin watched in mild amusement as Belle coughed and waved a large cloud of steam out of her face. Belle then placed the pot on the table frowning at the ruined eggs.

Rumpelstiltskin slid up beside her and regarded the pot as well. He wrinkled his nose. "You know dearie, perhaps you should try scrambling them next time," he teased. The imp in him couldn't resist toying with her.

Belle was confused. Why wasn't he upset? She had just ruined yet another meal. She didn't understand why he never said anything about the rubbish she dared to call the food she continued to serve him day after day.

"I guess I need some more practice," Belle admitted embarrassedly. She gave him a weak smile.

His smirk faded and was replaced with a puzzled scowl. "Practice? So you don't know how to cook? At all."

Belle wasn't quite following. "Well I wouldn't say "at all". I can make a few things."

"No, no what I said was accurate," he answered shortly. Belle pouted, a little offended by his rudeness.

"Well there's that mystery solved." Rumpelstiltskin cackled. He spun around and headed for the door without another word.

Belle stared after her master bewildered by his strange attitude. "What mystery?" Her question halted his retreat.

"Why," with a flourishing wave of his hand he turned back around to face Belle, "the mystery of all your dreadful meals, dearie. Did you think I hadn't noticed?"

"So you thought that I was doing this on purpose?" Belle asked half laughing at the ridiculous notion. "Why would I do that?"

"Why indeed?" He stepped closer, his voice becoming much darker as his face came within mere inches of hers. Belle stood her ground. "Perhaps it's because _I_ am a monster and _you_ are the first person to get close enough to try to poison me?" When his attempt at trying to frighten her had no effect he backed away. "Or possibly it was out of spite!" he cried, quickly changing back to his normal melodious tone and dancing about her.

Belle expected to feel frightened or angry but instead she found herself trying to suppress a laugh. She enjoyed his peculiar sense of humor and over-the-top mannerisms.

"So you're not upset with me?" Belle ventured to ask.

Rumpelstiltskin paused and cocked his head to the side as he pondered her question. "No," he answered slowly, "I suppose not. Besides in what way could I punish such behavior? Starve you perhaps?" That time he got the reaction he desired as Belle recoiled from him. "Worry not dearie, am I not a reasonable person? As long as you can make a decent cup of tea all is forgiven." He gave her a wide impish grin.

Belle released the breath she didn't realize she was holding and nodded, "I think I can do that."

"Good." Again he turned and made for the door, as he did so Rumpelstiltskin snapped his fingers and a large book materialized on the table replacing the pan of eggs. It landed with a loud thud causing Belle to jump. "This should come in handy," he said as he rounded the corner. "Best get practicing."

Belle examined the book and was thrilled to find that what he had given her was a recipe book.

Fin.

**Note: As always please review!**


End file.
